Talks
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: "As you wish." She says. Killian watches her saunter off. Both of them know, she'll never love him. Both of them know, she is lying./written because I just couldn't help myself. Oneshot.


T**alks.**

_Just something I thought up after this ep._

_**. . .**_

_**Talks.**_

_"As you wish."_

_**. . .**_

It was funny. Everyone knew Hook was in love with Emma Swan.

Charming threatened him for it, Regina made fun of him, Emma teased him, and Pan used him because of love.

But there was one person, who didn't speak of it.

So, Hook, (worried that Snow was going to trap him in a box or something) decided to approach Snow White and bring up the topic himself.

"Ma'am." He says, once David and Emma have sauntered off to find food.

"Oh. Hook. What can I do for you?" The princess asks, looking up from the knife she was making out of wood.

"I believe you know of my. . . _Attraction _to your daughter?"

Snow raises a brow, before patting the space next to her. From across the camp, Regina snored. Rather loudly, one might say. Snow and Hook laugh, gently. "Yes, I am quite aware that you love Emma. I also know you two. . . Kissed."

Hook feels his face redden at the mention of the words _love _and _kiss_. "Ma'am, I've told you all that Neal is alive. I just want you to know, I want Emma to be happy."

"Even if that mean you being unhappy yourself." Snow sighs, before turning to Hook. "Captain, you're a good man. I know you'll do what's right. But I'm not sure you'll do what's right for _you._ Do you know why I don't tease you?"

Hook hasn't the foggiest idea. "Because you're being nice?" He guesses, stubbornly denying that he doesn't know.

Snow grins. "No. Well, yes. But no. It's because I know how it feels."

"To be teased?"

". . . Um. . . . _No. _Well, yes, but _no._"

_Well what is it, then? _Hook thinks, rather exasperated at this point.

"I know how it feels to be _used_. To willngly sacrifice yourself. . . To watch the love of your life kiss another person, and feel _so much pain, _but still be glad because they are happy." Snow gently clasps Hook's one hand in her's.

Killian feels funny. Here he was, expecting this woman to slap him, and instead she was _comforting _him?

Regina snores again. Snow gigglew and Killian stands. "Oh _bloody hell _Regina!"

"_Screw _you. _Some _people need sleep." The woman retorts, before turning over.

"_Some people _need to lower their ego." Snow responds softly.

Killian laughs. "Aye, lass. You're not so bad, after all. Ever used a sword?"

"I'm rusty."

Hook grins. "I got a spare sword. Want to practice?"

"Sure," Snow shrugs. "But I'm not going easy on you."

"Oh, I wouldn't allow it, love."

_"Just don't wake me up, you stupid frolickers."_

Killian looks at Snow and mouths, _what in Davy Jones' locker is a _frolicker?

Snow decides she liked Killian. As the pirate hands her his spare sword, she also decids she would show him who was boss.

It's safe to say: Snow knows how to kick ass.

_**. . .**_

"That didn't happen." Emma assures him, as she kisses him for the fifth time in one week.

"Okay." Killian responds. But he can feel the disappointment sinking in, all to familiar with the act that _he's being used._

Every time Emma has needed comfort, she's come to him, _used _him.

And the pirate let her.

"This is a one time thing." She says again. Killian runs a hand through his tousled hair, very well knowing it might well be, but also knowing _it isn't._

But just like every other time, he responds, "_As you wish._"

Though this time, you can hear his hurt, a mile away.

_**. . .**_

"She's _my _daughter." David spits as soon as he catches Emma and Hook kissing. "You have _no right _to be touching her!"

Emma's shouting something like, _I'm no one's property! _But Killian's too busy deflecting David's punches to really register her words.

Though one sentence, stops both men in their tracks. _"I kissed _him, _David! And, for your imformation, he's _not _hurting me. I don't love him!"_

David turns towards Emma, an expression of complete disappointment on his face. Hook staggers back, as if he's been slapped. Behind him, Regina whispers a _goddamn, _and Snow shakes with anger at her daughter.

"Do you mean to tell me," Says David, taking a stance as if he's scolding Emma (which he is), "that you are _using _this man, who loves you, and you don't even care?"

Emma opens her mouth, then closes it. "I-I. . ."

"Emma Swan!" David switches his gears; from punching Killian to defending him. "You've told us stories of how people have used you. Wouldn't you think, _knowing _how that feels, you'd be a little careful about people's feelings?"

"I. . . I didn't know. I-"

"You damn right knew! _Everyone _knew. Hook risks his life for you, he's trying to keep you happy. And _this _is how you repay him? By playing with his feelings for your own comfort?"

For a long while, everyone's silent. Then Killian whispers, "It's fine. I'm just following orders. I'm bloody used to being used. As the lass wishes."

"I'm. . . Sorry."

"Don't say that," Killian says to Emma. "Because, love, it's mighty clear you don't mean it."

He walks away.

_**. . .**_

"I do care about you, you know." Emma says. It's been days since the screamfest the group had.

"Yeah. I'm your bloody _prostitute._"

"Hook."

"Yes?"

Emma rocks back and forth, unsure. The man has never looked this _broken._ And it's her fault. "I like you."

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

Hook stands, leaning in close to her. She can smell the rum on his breath. "_Damn it_ Swan. Don't say that. Because the moment you say that, I'll break because you don't _love _me you _like _me. And God knows, as soon as Baelfire returns, you'll jump into his arms. _His. _Not mine."

They both know it's bloody true.

Emma steps away. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Stop breaking me. When you love me, come back."

The woman before him looks at him, rather painfully. "As you wish." She finally whispers. "I'll miss our talks. I'll come back soon. I swear."

Killian nods, but as she saunters off, both of them know she'll never love him.

_Both of them know, she is lying._

_**. . .**_

_**So, to be honest i don't know where I went with this. Review? Please? Yes, you can all see my take on the newest episode.**_

_**Emma's fixing to break Hook's heart!**_

_**Um. . . CONSTRUCTIVE critisism welcome. Thanks. Bye.**_


End file.
